Excess water production can limit the lifetime of an oil or gas well, and poses technical, economical, and environmental challenges. Water production is also a factor in oil and gas field damage mechanisms including as scale deposition, corrosion, sand production, and mineral dissolution. Polymer gels have been used to reduce water production from oil and gas fields. However, improvements are needed in polymer thermal stability and salt resistance.